Max Steel: Body switch
by Shouhei Narumi
Summary: When an accident in Berto's lab causes his body to be switched with his girlfriend, OC Jessie, how will they react to being in the other's body? And will they ever switch back? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you totally sure this is safe?" I asked for the millionth time and Berto, standing slightly hunched over his keyboard, sighed for the millionth time.

"Jessie its perfectly safe. Besides me and Shock ran the simulator over a dozen times and..." Berto answered as he finished typing and I narrowed my eyes at his back. "Please stop giving me that look." He said as he turned around and I crossed my arms, trying my best not to shake. Seeing the worry on my face he walked over and took my hands in his, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Look I know you're worried but Shock and I will be right here in case anything goes wrong. Not that it will." He quickly added as my eyes went wide.

"Okay but if I accidently destroy the lab...oops." I replied and he laughed before he released my hands and walked back to the keybroard. "Okay so what do I need to do?" I asked and he pointed to a target painted on the floor and I raised an eyebrow.

"That's just so we know where to stand and focus your Turbo energy." Shock explained as I wandered over to the target before I sighed and nodded, trying not to let anyone see my shoulders quiver. "Want me to link now?" He asked Berto who gave the Ultralink a nod and Shock shot over, instantly merging with the front of my Base suit and as I waited I shook myself. "Just relax and take a deep breath." He told me using his link and I did so, standing there as patiently as I could.

"Okay now just focus on building up a charge of Turbo energy." Berto told me and I stood perfectly still before I let out a growl as the Turbo energy started to make my eyes glow and as my boyfriend watched he gave me a thumbs up. At first the test to see just how well I could build up my Turbo powers before I changed modes seemed to be going well. "Okay now switch to Strength Mode." He called out and with a grin we switched to Strength Mode, my earlier focusing making the suit glow green. Berto grinned, looking pleased that his and Shock's idea had turned out pretty well and that's right when everything went down hill. Seconds later my eyes glowed green and I suddenly groaned as my body felt like it was burning.

"Jessie you need to slow the energy flow."Shock said suddenly and that's when I gasped, my Turbo powers beginning to hurt. "Jessie!" He cried out before he detached, thrown several feet by a surge of Turbo energy. Ignoring the danger, Berto rushed towards me and I threw out a hand trying to keep him away.

"Berto...stay back...power unstable." I whimpered and his eyes went wide before he reached for my hand. Before Shock could link with me and absorb the excess Turbo energy flow a massive explosion rocked the lab, throwing us all backwards. Both Berto and I were thrown into the walls, Berto the back wall and me the front, and knocked instantly unconcious. Shock landed on the keyboard and was left stunned. From outside the room the sounds of running feet could be heard...or at least to anyone concious.

Sometime later...

"Owww..." I groaned as my eyes slowly opened and as my vision began to clear I found Commander Forge looking down at me, a slight frown on his face. "What...happened?" I whispered and that's when I coughed, my voice sounding a little strange.

"There was a Tachyon energy explosion in your lab and when we rushed to check we found you and Jessie lying out cold on the floor." Forge explained as I struggled to sit up and as the fog in my mind cleared I blinked as something in his words confusioned me.

"Wait a second...did you say 'you and Jessie'?"I asked and after giving me a raised eyebrow Forge nodded. "Okaaay, why did you say that?"

"Because you're Berto, duh." Shock replied and that's when I saw just who was lying in a bed right next to me. I found myself being stared at by a pair of chocolate-brown eyes and that wouldn't have been so bad if they weren't also attached to my body.

"Okay either I'm dreaming or I'm looking at myself right now." Berto said and the moment I heard my voice coming from someone else I almost toppled off the bed in shock, eyes wide. "Oh..." Berto muttered something slightly offensive under his breath in Spanish and I would have laughed, knowing exactly what that word was, if I wasn't so freaked out.

"Wait a minute, are you two telling me that you're in the wrong bodies?" Forge asked a slight smile on his face as he waited for us to shout "gotcha" and when we continued to stare at each other in shock he raised both eyebrows at once. "Oh crud." He muttered and Berto and I nodded, both a little weirded out.

"Okay let me see if I have this right. You're saying that you and Berto somehow switched bodies?" Max asked as we stood inside the Com Room and I gave him a slight nod, making him frown at me and Berto. After a few seconds of silence Max threw back his head and as he burst out laughing I narrowed my eyes at him, which just made him laugh harder.


	2. Chapter 2

With my hands on my hips, or at least Berto's right now, I glared at Max who continued to laugh and after a few seconds Berto sighed.

"Max this isn't a joke. There was an accident and now we're trapped." Berto told him and when Max finally stopped laughing I let out a sigh, feeling really strange about all this. "Anyway I have to find a way around this and..." He said as he set his hands down on the keyboard and my eyes went wide as the computer began to spark.

"Berto! Turbo touch!" I yelled, quickly diving for cover and he stared back at me for a moment before his eyes went wide in shock. Leaping clear as both Shock and Steel watched on the computer exploded, sending debris in all directions. Thankfully it missed everyone just leaving us a little surprised as we stumbled to our feet.

"A little warning would have been nice." Shock commented and I sighed, dusting off my knees. "Well that's going to be a problem."

"So how do I figure out a way to switch us back if I can't use technology without it blowing up in my face?" Berto asked and I shrugged, making him frown at me. "You're not helping."

"That's not the only problem." Steel said as he hovered between me and Berto, crossing his arms. "Jessie, you can't go to school now."

"Huh why can't I...oh." I blushed when it clicked that I was stuck as Berto, at least for the time being and at first that sounded great until I realized that I also couldn't leave N-Tek. "Wait a second...so I'm stuck here?" I asked, unable to stop a pout from appearing on my face.

"Hmm...didn't think of that. I guess I'm going to Copper Canyon high in place of you, Jess." Berto said and I rolled my eyes at him, shocked that I actually wanted to go to school. "Jessie I know you're upset but..."

"This is all your fault!" I yelled, still feeling a little weirded out when I heard Berto's voice instead of my own and as I spun around I felt a sudden impact. "Owww!" I yelped as Shock shook himself and as I stared at him he sighed.

"Sorry I forgot that I can't link with you when you're Berto." He apologized as I stood there and when that finally hit me I suddenly sniffed. "Jess don't cry." He whispered and I hurriedly wiped my eyes, ashamed that even trapped in Berto's body I couldn't help still being emotional.

"Guys I don't know what I'm doing. This feels strange being someone else and I just..." I sniffed again and when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me I went to bury my head. Only to remember who was hugging me and I stopped, my face going bright red. "Umm...oops."

"Heh yeah this is a little weird for me too. But don't worry I will figure out how to change us back...somehow." Berto answered and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe." He added and I finally managed a smile.

"Okay since school starts on Monday we have a day and a half to practice. Berto needs to learn about how to use your Turbo powers and to stay linked at least every six hours. Jessie, you need to hang out here so maybe you can help teach him too. What do you say?" Shock told us and as Berto released me I tried not to show them how much it hurt to be pushed to the sidelines. But I put on a brave face and gave them a nod, though I'm pretty sure they both knew I was still pretty upset.

Which became obvious a couple of hours later as we stood inside a training simulation. Trying to stand back and watch, I couldn't help being a little put out as Shock linked with Berto.

"Okay now repeat after me; Let's rock, Strength Mode!" Shock called out and Berto grinned before he repeated the phrase. As I watched the Turbo energy caused him to glow green before Base Mode became one of my earliest modes. To see someone else in my body was bad enough and I'd been trying not to get angry but as I watched Berto transform I couldn't stop myself from growling. "Soemthing wrong, Jess?" My best friend asked and I turned my head, crossing my arms against my chest.

"Obviously. You get to do everything; go to school, hang out, fight bad guys and what do I get? Stuck here doing absolutely zero." I grumbled and as I watched Shock detached from Berto and rolled his eye at me. "Don't give me that look."

"But we can't do anything to fix this right now." Shock told me and I gritted my teeth, making Berto actually giggle.

Without speaking I whirled around and stormed out, not wanting anyone especially not my best friend and my boyfriend. By the time I stumbled into the corridor I could feel hot tears running down my face, which just made me feel even more ashamed about losing control and lashing out at them. What am I doing, I thought as I headed for my dorm, I'm taking out my anger on the two people that mean the most to me. It wasn't until I bumped into someone that I looked up and found Forge staring at me.

"Berto...sorry Jessie wants going on?" He asked and seconds later he looked a little confused as I buried my face in his chest, unable to hold back my tears of frustration anymore. After listening to my whimpers for a few seconds I heard Forge sigh. "Come with me." He said and a few minutes later I found myself standing in his office, rubbing at my eyes as he sat behind his desk. "Now what's upset you?" He asked and I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying to explain.

"Its just...Berto's me and he can leave whenever he wants. I'm stuck here and since I have no idea about how to switch us back..." I trailed off with a sniff and Forge gave me a nod.

"I see what the problem is. You're used to being outside where all the action is and being suddenly pushed to the sidelines feels...strange?" Forge told me and I gve him a nod, glad at least someone understood. "Look I know its a lot to get used to but at the very least you won't be in danger. Anyway maybe we can find something to take your mind off things until we find a cure for...whatever this is."

"Yeah I guess I could give it a shot. Thanks, Commander Forge." I replied and he gave me a slight smile. Of course finding something else for me to do while I was Berto proved a little more difficult then he thought. Eventually though I did find that while I couldn't fight, at least right now, I could offer my fighting skills and battle experience as a way of keeping my boyfriend and best friend safe.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay since I'm usually the one fighting I suppose I could help train you. Besides I really don't want my body damaged in any way." I said as I stood beside Berto who gave me a frown and I giggled, which sounded really strange.

"Look I know this is partly my fault and I'm sorry. But can you at least make a little more effort into this training session?" Berto sighed and I gave him a nod, actually just teasing him a little. After speaking with Forge I realized that even if he was in the wrong body, Berto was still my boyfriend and I wanted to keep him safe. Or at least as safe as possible while he pretended to be me.

"Okay I forgive you. So whenever you want to change modes just say 'Let's rock! and then the name of the mode." I replied as I leant against the wall of the training room. Berto stood still for a moment, taking deep breath and I gave him a nod.

"Let's rock...Flight!" Berto called out and in seconds Flight Mode appeared as I watched in surprise and a little envy. "Awesome!" He yelled as he shot into the air, forgetting for a moment that he didn't know how to fly and in seconds he cried out before he slammed into the wall. Cringing I rushed over as he changed to Base Mode, groaning as he sat up and I shook my head. "That...wasn't as easy as it looks." He groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah it took me a while to figure it out. Try again and maybe...avoid the walls and ceiling." I offered and he frowned at me, making me chuckle this time. That sounded a little better, I thought as I watched Berto repeat my advice. This time Shock took control when it looked like Berto would slam into the wall again. Thankfully after a few minutes Berto got the hang of being J-Shock as he did a spin in midair before he landed safely. I gave Berto a grin that I didn't really feel and a high five, at least a little happier that he hadn't broken my nose. Now that the basics of J-Shock training, as I called it, were over I relaxed thinking that at the very least I could sit back and take it easy. No such luck when Commander Forge called all three of us into the Com Room and I sighed, Berto giving me a shrug before we headed towards his office.

"Thanks for your help. I know this isn't easy but I appreciate it." Berto said, reaching over and giving my hand a quick squeeze which I instantly returned.

"Commander, what do you need?" I asked the moment we cleared the doorway only to find the office deserted and all three of us exchanged a look of confusion. "Okay is this a joke or what?"

"No joke. We just wanted to check how the training's been going." Forge answered as he walked into the room, a slight smile on his lips and I frowned at him.

"Its actually been going pretty great. Jessie's been a great help. Her and Shock." Berto answered as I stood beside him and I gave him a grin, grateful to him for the thanks. Though just for a moment I couldn't help the sigh that escaped.

Completely oblivious everyone started taking about attending school and how to contact each other in case of an emergency, leaving me feeling a little left out. I know Forge had told me to stay calm and try and come up with some way to occupy my time but it wasn't easy when I remembered that I was virtually trapped inside the building. Leaving them to talk I snuck outside the room, trying my hardest to keep myself from getting angry.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" I sighed as I wandered the corridors of N-Tek, thinking about my current problem. "Maybe I should just take a break in my dorm." I eventually decided and as I headed for the dorms I wondered what they were talking about in the Com Room.

"If you call us we'll just come up with an excuse and head here." Berto said and Forge gave him a nod, Shock hovering beside the scientist with his arms crossed. "Shock, is something wrong?"

"Not really." He answered and getting a raised eyebrow from Berto he rolled his green eye. "Fien I'm worried about Jessie. She seems...really confused and upset by this."

"Yeah I know the feeling." Berto chuckled as he ran a hand through my hair, only to pause. "But it was an accident and if I can use my computer, without blowing it up, maybe I can reverse this."

"Yeah I know it wasn't your fault but try telling that to Jessie. Where is she by the way?" Forge asked as everyone scanned the room. "Great now she's vanished."

"Actually I know where she'll go." Shock pipped up and as they watched he shot into the corridor, leaving Berto to chase after him. When they found me I was standing outside my dorm door, fighting the urge to kick it.

"Darn thing! Open up!" I yelled not caring if anyone heard me and as I growled at it, I heard footsteps and I spun around. "Oh...it won't open." I muttered as Berto and Shock stared at me.

"Maybe because you're me and I'm you." Berto answered as he reached for the doorknob and when it opened for him, I crossed my arms against my chest. "Sorry I forgot."

"Hmph." I snorted, not really bothered that I was acting childish and he sighed. He moved closer, reaching up and trying to hug me only for me to move away. "This is so unfair."

"Look I'll figure something out so in the meantime can you just relax?" Berto sighed and I whirled on him, not sure why I was getting so worked up.

"Stop telling me to calm down! This is all your fault! I want to be J-Shock again!" I yelled and Berto cringed as I glared at him. Finally Shock intervened, getting sick and tired of my temper.

"Jessie, just shut up!" He yelled so suddenly that my eyes went wide. Instantly I went quiet as my best friend glared at me. "All you're doing in complaining. How about actually helping for once?" He muttered as Berto looked from me to Shock and back.

"Sorry...guys." I muttered, my eyes falling to the floor and as they watched tears began to well. "I didn't mean to..." I trailed off with a sniff, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Oh Jess...I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry I yelled at you." Shock sighed as he moved closer and I sniffed, shaking my head at them. "We'll figure out a solution to this."

"Come on, lets go and sit down in my lab." Berto suggested, offering me his hand and still sniffing I tried to smile through my tears. I took his hand in mine and as we made our way towards his lab I wondered if we would be able to fix this.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay now do you have everything?" I asked and Berto rolled his eyes at me. Well my eyes and that still felt really weird.

"Jessie, I appreciate everything you've done for me but you're starting to sound like my mom or something. Well maybe my dad since you're me." Berto said, giving me a grin when I frowned at him.

"I was just trying to help. Look you two better go so please make sure you don't injury my body. I'll take care of yours so do we have a deal?" I sighed and he nodded, reaching over to shake my hand. Berto went to give me a goodbye kiss only for us both to blush, feeling a little strange and as they left Shock glanced back to see my face fall. Wordlessly he linked to Berto and they left via Turbo Flight, leaving me alone in the hangar.

As I started to wander back to Berto's lab I wondered just what I was going to do to occupy my time until they returned form school. By the time I returned to his lab I found myself at a lost and I leant against the wall, confused as to why this had happened.

"I know Berto caused this...problem but he didn't mean it. I should just find something to work on until he gets back though the question is what exactly." I said as I stood there and after a few minutes I sighed, lost until I noticed that the lab looked a little untidy. "Well I suppose I could give the room a clean. That's something I guess." I muttered as I went in seacrh of a broom.

Meanwhile at school Berto was trying to act like me which was proving difficult even for a genius and it didn't help when Shock kept making comments.

"No, she walks more like this." Shock said and Berto let out a yelp as the Ultralink started to move his body. "See like that?"

"Okay that was a little strange. Do you always do that, amigo?" Berto asked once he was back in control and Shock sighed. "Okay now what's wrong?"

"You can't speak in Spanish, Berto. This is Jessie's body remember?" Shock told him and he cringed. "That was actually pretty good. Oh and before I forget I can talk to you using my mental link so try and remember that." Getting a nod he grinned. "Good."

"Well I supposed that's a little better. Can't believe we're stuck like this. I just hope Berto finds a way to fix this because I am not spending the rest of my life in his body." I grumbled as I leant the broom against his keyboard, brushing the dirt off my lab coat with my hands. "Still I suppose its not a bad body to be stuck in." I grinned as I turned this way and that, looking down at myself. Just as Forge walked in and I coughed, face going red as he walked over a slight grin on his face. "Can I help you, Commander?"

"I just came past to see how you were doing." Forge answered as I retrieved the broom. "Did you do all this?" He asked and I smiled as he looked from one end of the room to the next.

"Yes actually. I was kind of bored and I thought I'd clean up a bit. I hope Berto's okay at school...not making a fool of himself in my body." I replied with a slight frown and he chuckled.

"Don't worry, Jessie. I'm sure Berto's working on a solution to this little problem right now." Forge answered as I leant against the keyboard. When I jumped away from it he frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh yeah...no Turbo touch. Forgot about that." I muttered and Forge let out a laugh. "It's not funny." I added and he shrugged, not hiding a grin.

"Since you're looking for something to do how about cleaning my office next?" Forge offered and I gave him a nod, grabbing the broom and following him into the hallway. I wasn't really all that happy about being reduced to cleaning offices but with nothing else to do I decided to just go along with it until Berto returned.

Right now Berto had just walked through the door, almost bumping into Max who gave him a grin.

"Hey Berto." He said and Berto frowned, not looking forward to being teased by his friend. "Or should I say...Jessie?"

"Oh shut up. It's weird enough being stuck like this without you teasing me." Berto grumbled as he adjusted his, or rather my, backpack and Max laughed.

"Okay, I promise not to tease you anymore. I think seeing you stuck as Jessie is enough of a punishment." Max answered and Berto narrowed his eyes, clearly not happy.

"That isn't funny, Max. Once I get back to N-Tek I'm working on switching us back. Hopefully it shouldn't take too long." Berto told him, heading for my locker. He was just about to open it when he suddenly realized that he had no clue as to my locker combination. "Great. I completely forgot to ask the combination."

Staring at the locker for a few seconds, Berto had a bright idea. Trying the first combination that came to mind worked perfectly and as he opened the locker, Berto made a mental note to get me to change it once we were back to our normal selves.

As Berto walked with Max to his first class, which turned out to be Spanish, I had just finished sweeping the floor of Forge's office.

"Why am I doing this?" I whispered to myself, feeling pretty fed up as I leant the broom. "I can't believe I'm reduced to cleaning duties. I'm not a janitor, I'm a Turbo user." I grumbled just as Kat and Jefferson walked past. Over hearing me muttering angrily to myself, they walked over and I jumped dropping the broom.

"Sorry, Jessie. Is something wrong?" Kat asked and I sighed, bending to retrieve the broom. When I straightened I rubbed at my eyes.

"While Berto's at school pretending to be me I'm stuck cleaning Forge's office. I just hope he can switch us back really soon because this is not how I want to spend the day." I grumbled, earning myself a laugh from Jefferson. Who immediately went quiet when Kat nudged him in the stomach.

"Maybe you can help us with something." Kat offered and I grinned, instantly brightening. As I followed my two friends into the corridor I wondered what they needed my help with. I might have Berto's body but not his mind so hopefully it wasn't something only he could help with. Thankfully as it turns out they wanted my help with a new N-Tek weapon, mainly to test it out and make sure it was working correctly.

Now that was something I could help with.


	5. Chapter 5

Even being stuck in Jessie's body, Berto adjusted pretty well to attending school. Though being a genius helped and as the day ended he heard Shock in his head.

"This worked out great, considering..." He trailed off as Berto laughed.

"Considering I'm Jessie and she's me." Berto answered, making the short walk to his locker. Sorry, Jessie's locker and as he returned the books he didn't need Max joined him.

"I'll bet Jessie's gonna be really happy about the perfect score on her Spanish exam." Max said and Berto chuckled, closing his locker and facing his friend.

"Yeah I hope so. She didn't seem to thrilled about being left behind." Berto answered and Max shrugged. "I wonder what she's doing right now."

Up until a few minutes ago I had been helping Kat and Jefferson with a new weapon but sadly for me it didn't end too well.

"So all I have to do is aim at the targets? Easy." I grinned, reaching over to the weapon lying on the table. But as I grabbed it I forgot that I didn't have my strength anymore, letting out a yelp as the full weight of the gun caused it to slip through my hands. With a loud clang it hit the floor and I grimached as it fired, the shot hitting the wall and rebounded off. We all hit the deck as the shot bounced off the wall, ceiling and floor before it evaporated. "Oops?" I whispered, watching as my friends climbed to their feet.

Trying not to get angry at how close they'd come to disaster, Kat opened her mouth only for Jefferson to talk instead.

"Are you trying to kill us?" He growled and I flinched, looking down at the floor as he started to shout at me. It wasn't until Kat put a hand on his shoulder that he paused, seeing me sniffling.

"I didn't mean it! You didn't have to shout at me like that!" I yelled, my voice echoing as I glared at them both. Without another word I turned and ran, almost smacking into the wall as my eyes blurred. I hadn't meant to drop the gun but it was too late now and as I ran I wished we'd never tried that stupid experiment.

Getting a lift from Max, Berto started to wonder how I was and he soon found out the moment he stepped foot inside N-Tek. "That's weird." Berto said as he checked his lab and after finding it empty he frowned.

"Maybe she's in her room...or your room. Now I'm getting confused." Shock sighed and Berto just shrugged, Max looking inside as well. "I hope she's not upset."

"Jessie? Nah, she's probably just helping out around here." Max replied but after spending the next hour searching Berto started to worry. "Look we'll split up and keep searching. Someone's bound to have seen her." He suggested and Berto nodded, deciding to check the Medical Bay this time. After Max ran off he hurried there and as luck would have it he heard someone quietly sobbing.

"Jessie?" He whispered as Shock watched out. For a few seconds nothing happened then someone sniffed again, shifting and he moved into the room.

"Go away." I sniffed, burying my face in my knees as I sit hunched over on the cold floor. "Leave me alone."

"Bella, what's wrong?" Berto asked as he stepped closer to find me sitting against the far wall and I lifted my head, glaring at him with red eyes. "Jessie?"

"This is all your fault! You couldn't leave me the way I am and now I'm stuck like this!" I shouted, furious at him as he and Shock watched me. "You have my powers, your genius and I have nothing. Can't even help Kat and Jefferson without screwing up and almost..." Just thinking about what happened brought on a fresh wave of tears and I buried my face, sobbing harder.

"What happened?" Berto asked as he knelt beside me but I just keep crying, not caring if anyone heard me. "Jessie, everyone makes a mistake."

"That doesn't even help!" I growled, lifting my head to stare at him. "You can go outside, I can't. You have all my powers and Shock, I don't. You're a genius and I'm..."

"Not?" Shock said only to frown when I narrowed my eyes. "Oops? Sorry, Jess."

"Forget it. It's all true isn't it? Without my Turbo powers I'm nothing." I whispered, wiping at my eyes. "I don't know what to do and we're no closer to fixing this." I added, moving my hand around.

"Jessie, do you remember that you saved my life before you had powers? Mega Elementor kiddnapped me and you came up with a plan to rescue me?" Berto began and I slowly nodded, eyes still red. "You didn't need Turbo powers for that, did you?"

"I...guess so." I whispered, leaning back against the wall. "But now I don't know what to do with myself. Everything I try to do blows up in my face so I know I'm completely useless as just plain old Jessie."

For the first time Berto found himself unable to think of something to say to cheer me up. So he did the next best thing; he reached across and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. When I began to sob again he gently rubbed my back, speaking quietly in Spanish as he tried his best to calm me. It worked a little too well when I rested my head against his shoulder and promptly fell asleep. Much to my friends' amusement.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a full day since I had a breakdown and I was actually getting used to being stuck as Berto. Of course that was mostly to do with our trip to the park and as Berto and I skateboarded together, one ability I could never lose, I smiled for the first time in days.

"Hey Jessie, catch me if you can!" Berto called out and I laughed as he shot past on his skateboard. Giving him a grin I raced after him as Shock watched on from my backpack, rolling his eye as I leapt into the air. Grabbing the board from under me I laughed only to forget for a split second I didn't have my agility. I let out a yell, the board slipping from my grip and as I landed hard on my back I heard Shock's laughter.

"That was awesome! Do it again!" He called out as Berto raced over, concern etched into his face. Or mine, whatever.

"Oww." I muttered, my head and back throbbing as Berto came to a complete stop beside me. "That...was a dumb move. Why do I keep forgetting I can't do moves like that anymore?" I sighed with my eyes closed.

"Because you're still me and I'm you?" Berto answered and I cracked open an eye to glare at him. "Sorry, bella but it's the truth. Anyway I'm working on a cure right now. Stop worrying so much."

"Well maybe not right now. Come on, it's only a bump." Shock answered as Berto helped me up and just for a moment I stared directly into his eyes. Then I remembered and I stopped the kiss before Berto could react. Thankfully the awkward silence was interrupted by both my phone and Berto's.

"Hello?" We both said at the same time and I grinned as Berto chuckled. After listening for a few seconds I nodded. "Okay we'll be there soon."

"Guess it's back to work. Let's rock, Flight!" Berto called out as Shock linked with him and I giggled at his Mode change. "Shock!" He yelled, trying to cover the pale green dress he was now wearing.

"Calm down, Berto. You're me, remember?" I pointed out and his cheeks turned pink as Shock laughed. "Shock, behave."

"Okay, okay. Just making a joke." Shock replied, changing the Mode again. This time in Flight Mode as I grabbed both our boards, wrapping my other arm around his waist. Taking to the air, he flew us both back to N-Tek. Just as we landed I heard voices and I looked up to see Kat and Jefferson heading our way.

"What's going on?" I asked as Berto changed back to Base Mode. "Not Dredd again. You know I'm getting really sick of that guy."

"No, it's Toxzon this time." Kat answered, trying not to laugh at the face I pulled.

"Not him again. Let me guess; he's near THI right?" I asked, getting a nod almost immeditaley from Kat. "Fine then let's go and stop him."

"Hang on a second, Jessie. We're going out there and you're staying here." Forge said as he stepped through the doorway and I glared at him.

"Not this time, Forge. Even without my Turbo powers or Modes I'm helping whether you like it or not." I growled, shaking off Berto's hand from my shoulder. Ignoring everyone I started to head for my Turbo Cycle as Berto hurried to catch up.

"Someone's a little hotheaded today." Shock commented, floating between Berto and I. I rolled my eyes at him, pretending not to notice Berto's hand grab mine.

"Hey I just want to help. What's wrong with that?" I asked, giving Berto's hand a squeeze.

"Okay then we'll go out there in Flight mode but you have to keep a low profile. Promise?" Berto answered and I nodded, secretly thinking about how to fight Toxzon without powers. Thankfully my powers don't include mind reading, I thought keeping a firm grip on Berto's waist as he flew towards the THI building in Copper Canyon.

"Wonder where Toxzon went...look out!" Shock yelled, diving towards the pavement as something green and glowing flew past us. "Great, there he is." He muttered as Toxzon flew into view, laughing.

"J-Shock! I was hoping for Max Steel but I guess you'll do as a warm-up." Toxzon replied and I growled at him. "And you brought a friend!"

"Uh oh." I muttered as Berto gently set me down on the pavement. "Suddenly being on the sidelines is looking pretty good."

"You think?" Berto whispered, eyes glowing in anger. Not completely sure if it was directed at me or not I wisely moved a few feet back just as his Flight suit glowed. "Let's rock, Strength!" He called out and I grinned, watching as he threw a punch at Toxzon. Which never connected, Toxzon creating a shield which deflected the blow then he countered knocking Berto backwards with a yell.

"Oh come on! At least put up a fight! Stop making us look bad!" I called out as I hurried over to him. Rubbing his head, Berto rose to his feet before he charged Toxzon again as I rolled my eyes. "Geeze and they criticize my moves." I muttered, watching the skies for Max Steel.

"Take this, girl!" Toxzon growled, sending twin blasts of glowing goop at Berto who dodged and that's when I frowned.

"Why did he miss?" I muttered to myself as the goop landed directly behind Berto. Then my eyes went wide and with no thought to my own safetly I rushed towards Berto to warn him and Shock. "He's calling his goopaniods!" I yelled and Toxzon turned to me, hovering just above the pavement.

"You're starting to annoy me, N-Tek stooge. This should shut you up!" He snapped, aiming his hands at me. I hate to admit it but I let out a yelp, diving to one side as the goop flew at my head. Landing on the pavement I yelped again, tearing my jeans as I rolled to my feet. Awkwardly I stumbled back, feeling something warm running from my knees and I glanced down to see my knees were bleeding.

"Oh great. Berto better have a spare when we get back. If we get back in one piece that is." I whispered, eyeing the two Goopanoids as they formed behind me. Fighting his own battle against Toxzon and his two creatures, Berto couldn't help as I hurried away from my own battle. Wish I still had my speed, I thought running as quickly as I could as the Goopanoids gave chase.

"Hang on, Jessie." Someone called and I dived for cover as Max Steel threw a punch at my pursuers. "Ouch, that looked painful." He grinned as I lay on my stomach, coughing.

"Gee you think?" I snapped, stumbling to my feet before he could help me up. "Help Berto."

"Okay, we're going. Don't need to yell." Steel answered as my friends rushed towards Berto who had his hands full. I watched with some satisfaction as Berto finally gained the upper hand, knocking Toxzon flying with his fists as Max Steel took out all four Goopanoids with his fists. But as usual, Toxzon had a backup plan and he flew towards me, laughing as he aimed his fists directly at my head. I ducked as he flew overhead, sending a blast of goop right at me. It connected and I ended up stuck to the pavement as he flew away, Max Steel chasing him from the air as Berto hurried to help.

"Okay this is disgusting." Berto commented as Shock detached, firing his Turbo energy at the goop to unstick me. My eyes narrowed I didn't respond, climbing to my feet once I was free. "Jessie, you okay?"

"How is this okay? He didn't even break a sweat knocking me on my butt. I couldn't even fight those toxic henchmen and you ask if I'm okay? What do you think?" I snarled, eyes glaring into his and Berto removed his helmet. For a few seconds no one moved then Shock rolled his eye, crossing his arms as he moved towards me. "Let me guess; stop being a pain?"

"I wasn't going to say that and you know it. Look you're obviously having problems adjusting to this aren't you?" Shock asked, glancing down at my bleeding knees. After a long pause I nodded, rubbing one arm. "We need to fix this."

"I agree because being the hero all the time's a pain." Berto answered and I managed a weak laugh, still feeling a little left out.

"Yeah well I need to be the hero again. Being on the sidelines so much..." I trailed off with a frown and Berto nodded. "Anyway let's get back to N-Tek."

"Jessie, we need Berto and Shock to help Max Steel. I want you to come back to N-Tek on your own." Forge's voice echoed through Berto's helmet and I growled. "No arguments, Jessie. That's an order."

"Fine then I'll walk home. Sorry guys but I'm apparently not important enough to help." I answered, running off before my friends could interrupt. "Stupid Forge and his stupid orders." I muttered to myself, hurrying back towards N-Tek. I had only run a few feet from the THI building when an idea came into my head and I grinned, rushing into the building as Berto and Shock took to the air again.

Now I just hope I don't get caught, I thought as I hurried towards Molly's office only to find the door locked. Oh great now what do I do, I thought glaring at the door.

"Berto, what are you doing here?" Molly asked, walking over with a clipboard in hand and after a brief explanation she frowned. "Sorry, Jessie. I didn't know about you switching with Berto. But I'm sorry but it's too dangerous to chase after Toxzon."

"Not this again. Just because I don't have my powers doesn't mean I'm useless. I'm borrowing a weapon even if I have to break the door down." I answered and she raised an eyebrow. "Sorry but it's been a trying couple of days for me." I sighed, looking at the floor.

"That's okay, Jessie. I think I know of a way you can help...if you promise not to go after Toxzon on your own." Molly told me and I raised my head, giving her a smile. "Follow me."

"Okay this is awesome." I grinned, holding an N-Tek blaster in my hands. "But I never knew THI built weapons."

"Well it's a side project. In case villains like Toxzon ever show their faces here. Just as a failsafe." Molly answered and I nodded, moving towards the doorway only to get knocked off my feet by an explosion that rocked the building. "Jessie, are you okay?" Molly asked, helping me to my feet and I nodded. We rushed towards the nearest window to see Toxzon fly past, followed closely by Max Steel and Berto who flew over.

"Jessie, I thought you were safe. Toxzon's attacking the building and...why do you have a weapon?" Berto asked as I tried to hide it behind my back.

"I wanted to help, okay?" I finally admitted and he sighed, something hitting the window at that exact moment. "Look can we talk about this some other time? Toxzon's still out there remember?"

"Like we'd forget." Shock muttered as a blob of goop slowly slid down the window. "Anyway if you're going to help hurry up."

"Fine let's go." Berto answered and with a grin I raced towards the door, only stopping as the window to Molly's office shattered. Glass flying everywhere as Toxzon flew into the room as Berto shielded Molly. "Or not."


	7. Chapter 7

"So you thought you could escape but running to THI for help? Pathetic idea for a pathetic hero." Toxzon laughed and I growled, taking a step towards him before I remembered why I couldn't face him head on. But his laughing made me just bold enough to get off a shot with the gun only to have Toxzon bring up a shield, effectively blocking it. "So you want to fight me instead of that so-called hero? That suits me." He grinned, taking aim with both of his arms and I froze, unsure until Berto knocked me down causing the toxic waste to hit the back wall instead.

"Stay down, Berto. Let J-Shock handle this." Molly warned as Berto stepped in front of us, the former helping me up before she led me back towards the safety of her office. "I know you want to help but you'll just get yourself hurt." She told me as I glared at Toxzon through the glass window.

"This really sucks. I should be out there kicking his butt all over Copper Canyon not weak and helpless. Why couldn't I have gotten Berto's intelligence too? Then I'd be a lot more helpful." I sighed, the gun nearly slipping from my fingers until Molly pushed it back into my hands.

"Jessie, you can be useful. Guard this room until I get back." Molly said, rushing towards her desk before I could answer. As I watched she sat in her desk chair, tapping a button on the keyboard that sent the chair into a hidden room under the floor.

"Could have waited for me to say something." I grumbled looking towards the window just as someone slammed through it, showering me with glass. I dived to the ground my clothes taking the brunt of the glass as Berto landed on the keyboard. "Berto!" I quickly climbed to my feet hurrying to his side as he lay there groaning.

"Did we...win?" He mumbled as I tried to pull him off the keyboard. I managed to pull him by his arm only to forget about how heavy the suit of armour was and I yelped as he slid off the keyboard, pinning me to the floor. With the weight of the armour keeping me trapped I groaned feeling my stomach ache.

"Berto, get up. You're crushing me." I hissed as he shook his head, finally noticing he had me pinned to the floor. When he sat I groaned, rubbing my stomach as he stared at me from under the helmet. "Think you bruised my ribs." I complained as he helped me up in time to see Toxzon standing inside the office. This time I aimed at the ceiling above Toxzon who laughed seconds after I fired.

"Nice shot, N-Tek stooge." He grinned just as we all heard an ominous cracking noise. He looked up just in time for part of the ceiling to collapsed and I grinned seeing him get slammed into the carpet.

"Nice shot, bella." Berto said as Molly reappeared wearing a suit of armour. "Now you hide behind the desk while we...Jessie, get back here!" He yelled as I raced forward to blast Toxzon again only to yelp as his arm shot out from under the remains of the ceiling, holding me by my ankle as he climbed out.

"How dare you! I'll finish you first!" He growled, raising me above his head and I yelled trying to aim only to have the gun knocked from my hands. I cried out as my index finger instantly flared with pain and I quickly glanced at it, feeling lightheaded once I saw it was at a weird angle.

Before he got a shot off Berto raced forward his body glowing with Turbo energy as he slammed into Toxzon, sending all three of us straight through the broken window. I screamed from both pain and fear as we hurtled towards the pavement both men exchanging blows before I slipped from Toxzon's grasp as he righted himself.

I let out another scream as the pavement closed in only to see Berto shoot towards me, body glowing green as he reached for my outstretched hand.

I cried out as he grabbed my injured hand, lifting me into his arms to shield me from the impact.

The pain from my dislocated (and possibly broken) finger made me feel faint and the last thing I saw was a massive burst of green Turbo energy before I passed out just as Berto collided with the street below.


End file.
